


Waxed

by Huntress13



Series: Impala-Dreamer and deanwanddamons’ I Do Understand that Reference Challenge [1]
Category: House of Wax (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Curses, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress13/pseuds/Huntress13
Summary: Sam and Y/N take a trip to the Smithsonian Museum after wrapping up a hunt nearby. It doesn’t go as planned.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Series: Impala-Dreamer and deanwanddamons’ I Do Understand that Reference Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726012





	1. Waxed Part 1:

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural meets House of Wax

After our werewolf hunt Washington dc we decided to hit up the Smithsonian Museum.

It would be a visit I’d never forget.

Dean decided to hit up the local bar rather than coming with us to the museum so it’s just Sam and I.

Of course we Sam wanted to look at the more historical side of the museum first.

My own little private tour guide.

He was explaining all of the exhibits we visited.

Sometimes I forget out how big of bookworm Sam is until information is needed.

Watching him the excitement in his multi spectrum eyes as he explains the exhibits is priceless. 

He is like an excited puppy who got a new toy.

I dragged Sam reluctantly to the Movie exhibits.

Some of the most iconic movies like the Wizard of Oz slippers and Indian Jones’ jacket.

I spot Vincent’‘s knife from the House of Wax. I shiver at the sight of it.

The movie has always frightened me.

Sam picks up the knife.

Isn’t this from the movie House of Wax of Y/N?

“Yes, Sam please put it down, you know how much the movie gives me nightmares.

Before he can put it down a strange light emits from it.


	2. Waxed Part 2:

It rendered us unconscious. I don’t know how much time has passed but we wake up in a barely lit makeshift doctor’s office. Darn that knife must have been a curse object now hell the hell do we get out of here.

We hear a familiar voice scream. It sounds like Sam but I know it’s not since he’s right beside me.

Then it all comes back to me: it’s Wade Felton from the movie. He looks exactly like Sam.

I cover my mouth with my hand to prevent the scream from coming out..

The person torturing him I recognize him as Vincent long greasy black hair with a mask to hide his disfigurement

I’ll never be able to get the image out of my head Vincent undressing him and strapping him to the table. He proceeds to stick him into the Wax chamber.

I can’t bear to watch this anymore. Sam and I make a quick run for it while Vincent is distracted.

Sam and I end up getting seperated and I end up getting nabbed by Vincent.

One of my worst fears has come true. 

I wake up about an hour later in my underwear strapped to the very same table we saw Wade strapped to.

Lucky for me I keep a pocket knife in my bra in case I get kidnapped.

While Vincent has it back turned getting the wax ready I pick the knife out with my teeth and cut my right wrist free. Then use my free hand to free the rest of my limbs.

Perfect timing Sam finally manages to locate me and shoots Vincent in the leg.

He falls flat on his face. Sam helps me up off the table.

I manage to quickly grab my belongings and redress. 

We get the hell out of their before he gets up again.

This time Sam holds onto my wrist to prevent us from getting seperated.


	3. Waxed Part 3:

On our way out we bump right into Chad Michael Murray and Elisha Cuthbert.

Wait scratch that Carly and Nick Jones.

“Wade, thank god you are alive. Nick said.

“ I am not Wade, the name is Sam. If you are looking for Wade he’s gone I saw this guy throw him into a Wax chamber. Sam replied.

Carly and Nick look at us in sheer terror at what Sam just said.

Out of the corner of my eye I see the twin killers Bo and Vincent, we start running again.

We end up in the wax museum. Come we are hunters, we’ve faced scarier things than this.

Come on Y/N pull yourself together. Sam and I managed to knock both of the killers unconscious..

Carly and Nick Jones try to push their way past us into the museum.

“Our friends are in there, let us get them out.” Carly said.

“Miss if they are in there trust me they are dead. I said.

Sam and I push them reluctantly out of the building before we salt and burn the building.

I don’t go anywhere without carrying salt, lighter and holy water in my bag.

A light flashes in front of us after we burn the place down.


	4. Waxed Part 4:

We wake up on the floor of the Smithonian.

Thank god we are back in our world.

“That was one hell of a first date wasn’t Y/N” Sam said in a sarcastic tone.

“ No Winchester, that doesn’t count as a first date. You owe me a proper one after we ended up in that nightmare. I replied.

“Seriously, Y/N you’d go on a real first date if I asked? Sam said with a hopeful look in his eyes as he helps me up.

“Sure, Sam just no more horror movies dates. We already deal with nightmare creatures during our day job. I replied.

Sam kisses lightitly before we make our way back to the hotel in my Comet.

Dean’s there watching the House of Wax movie but that strange thing is this isn’t the normal version.

It’s the version we are in.

Sam and I both exchange confused looks. 

Then I notice the dvd case on the table “House of Wax the alternate edition.” 

_ **Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
** **The lives of everyone you know  
** **And what’s the worst you take (worst you take)  
** **From every heart you break (heart you break)  
** **And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
** **Well, I’ve been holding on tonight  
** **What’s the worst that I can say?  
** **Things are better if I stay  
** **So long and goodnight  
** **So long not goodnight** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song use at the end of the chapter:  
My Chemical Romance's Helena


End file.
